The Macabre Mind of Valentine Brown
by Valentine Integral VanHellsing
Summary: Morbid Valentine has found herself lying in an alleyway in the middle of London, how and why shes there remains unknown. She struggles to find her answers, realizing soon that the world shes ended up in may be one of her favorite shows...
1. Chapter 1

**Let me begin to explain what happened with my other Hellsing story. Everyone was OOC. End of story. I began to feel guilty it was soooo bad. _ Luckily I found someone to help me keep people in character. So. Onto the new story. It's completely different from the other story. Oh yeah. And if you believe I'm making up the street names in ****Hoboken**** then you should go to Google because I'm not. I lived in ****Hoboken**** :3. I know this is a VERY OVERUSED plot. But I really really liked it and I just wanted to write something about it. It's mostly for my own entertainment more then anything. But I still hope it's good. :3. Also before I go on Foscarrelli edited this. She's going to help me for the rest of my story too.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Hellsing characters! I also got this writing style from MissLinaTuck. Yes. Look at her _Crimson Smiles_ story. It's really good!**

**

* * *

**

Washington Street, Hoboken, New Jersey. 10:00PM

"It's so freaking cold!" A blond girl named Alice exclaimed, clenching her thick coat closer to her as the wind hit her hard. She gave her raven-haired friend a weak smile as they trudged up the steps of the subway.

"It is chilly." She agreed, seemingly apathetic. Strangers would wonder how exactly they became friends in the first place. Well, it all started when they were nothing but lumps in their mother's stomachs… Okay, so maybe that's an exaggeration, but their mothers had been best friends, and it seemed that their mothers had passed down being attached at the hip, to their daughters.

Alice buttoned up the last button on her coat before looking to her friend, "Valentine, do you want to stay at my place tonight?"  
"No, I have work tomorrow but I'll meet you someplace for lunch, Alice," Valentine said gently to Alice, who just nodded softly with a yawn.

"Okay," Alice agreed, leaving it at that as she shivered when the consistent breeze blew through the city.

Park Ave., Hoboken, New Jersey, 12:30PM

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Valentine!" Bubbly Alice said, grinning. As if spending the day together was not enough time with her best friend, she couldn't help the excitement that showed when she thought of spending time tomorrow with her best friend again… Well, Valentine was pretty much her only friend.

It seemed the world judged Alice for being a little bit too chubby for her own good, making her an easy target for lowlife's and the vermin that were still around even in their adult days. Until Valentine stepped in, they were both pretty lonely, as Alice was pretty much Valentine's only friend too. Apparently, Valentine was considered 'popular', even though she was not known to be for her friendliness… Moreover, she was oblivious to the fact that everyone wanted to be around her, even though Valentine had so many visible faults.

"Yeah… night." Valentine sighed, wanting nothing more than sleep. Alice left it at that and went her separate way. Valentine didn't show her exhaustion, daydreaming of her warm bath and comfortable PJ's as she slipped under the covers. She had a really long day, and all she could think about was the comfort of her own bed…

It seemed to take forever to arrive at her home; in actuality, it only took her a ten-minute walk. She had practically broken the doorknob as she shoved her key in! That seemed to be such a small matter to Valentine, who sighed happily as she kicked her shoes off and entered into her home. A small, glee filled smile graced her lips as she locked the front door and continued to walk across the cooled wooden floor. She could not be happier to get home.

She shrugged off her pea coat and tossed it onto the coat on to the couch, stripping herself before she even got into the bathroom. Her peeled off shirt and pants were thrown carelessly into the bedroom as she passed it and grabbed a towel to put it on the counter top. The hot shower worked it's magic as she melted in relaxation.

22 minutes later, she was comfy into her bed, in her over-sized shirt and blue flannel pajama pants and her wet hair slapped into a bun on top of her head. She leaned over her laptop, her fingers running over the keyboard as she replied to e-mails, Hellsing (which happened to be her favorite anime – boarder lining obsession) playing in the background. She had seen it so many times; she practically knew every facial expression and action that was happening without even looking up.

Anyone who knew Valentine knew that she had… a bit of a morbid fascination with blood, death, and gore… Well, maybe 'a bit' is an understatement. There was something wrong with her… something a bit too abnormal.

Alucard's sadistic, cruel, and sinister personality was even arousing to her. Out in public she was cold, and seemingly apathetic to such things, but on the inside, she was just as dark as he was. She didn't know whether or not she was supposed to be frightened, but it seemed so normal to her that it didn't bother her…

Valentine yawned, turning off her laptop, and leaned over to place it on the floor away from the possibility of being stepped on. She sat back up and watched a few episodes of Hellsing before coming so tired her chin hit her chest in exhaustion. She turned off the lights and fell asleep with a smile that would seem gruesome to anyone who knew of what she was listening to... While Luke Valentine screamed out for mercy as Alucard ripped him to shreds.

Oh yes, without a doubt, there was something terribly wrong with Valentine…

* * *

**A/N: Doesn't it flow so much better with help? I love it~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the begin of the chapter with all the question marks. She doesn't know where she is or what time it is. So don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Hellsing characters.**

* * *

???,???. ???AM/PM

Valentine groaned as she peeled open her eyes, just to discover that she was lying on the cold hard ground. _What the hell? Did I fall off the bed or something? _Her head snapped up in an loud uncomfortable crack, her eyes widening in awe. The alleyway she was in was cold and damp, nearly freezing her wet hair. _Oh god, where am I? Was I kidnapped? _

She stood up and stumbled a bit, leaning against the wall for support. Her breath caught her throat, frozen in disbelief as she stared at the monumental piece in front of her.

_The… The Big Ben? I'm… I'm in London? How did I get here? I must be dreaming…_ Her shaking hand pinched her arm, _ow… Okay, I'm not dreaming… _She began stumbling down the street, still in disbelief. The people who were still out at the late hour stared at her strangely as she passed. Bare-foot and a dazed look on her face made her look crazy as she awkwardly stepped one foot in front of the other in the heart of London.

She was in such a daze, she hadn't realized how long or how far she had walked. Though, judging by the drunken idiots, and scantly clad woman buzzing by all of the English pubs and clubs. _I must be in the slums or something… the slums… in London. Have I gone crazy?_

She arrived at an empty park, slamming her bottom down on an icy bench to bring her feet to rest. They were so cold… she hadn't even realized. _Okay, let's review. Walking with Alice… Going home… Bath… Bed… Hellsing. London… Hellsing… Maybe I ended up in Hellsing or something… Oh yeah! That's logical Valentine! _ Though as she reviewed all of the realistic possibilities on how exactly she ended up here (which wasn't a lot) She realized that right now, that she was very vulnerable, and needed to take caution to any idea. Realistic or not.

She didn't have any money, no food, no place to go, and if being in Hellsing really was the case, then she had things like F.R.E.A.K.'s and ghouls to worry about. Her heart began to pound at the idea. The positives of being in Hellsing? Well, she would get to meet Alucard, but that momentary excitement would fade when she realized she would most likely only be a snack to him…

London, England,???AM/PM

Everything was closed, the streets were vacant in an ominous feel that made even a morbid person such as Valentine frightened. Everyone was tucked in their warm beds, sleeping soundly, just as she should be. Valentine leaned against a lamp post in worry, feeling that her legs could no longer support her. _'Okay, Val. Think. Think hard. I need a plan, maybe fake some trouble? Get some old couple to take me in with sympathy. Oh gosh, I could end up like a hobo! A hobo in London no less! _She slid down the pole bringing her knees to her chest holding her head.

'_Pull your-self together Valentine! There-'_ Her thought was cut short as a chill went up her spine. The feeling of being watched made her shoot up to her feet, a hard look on her face.

"What do we have here?" The voice was softly spoken, barely above a whisper, but Valentine felt threatened none the less. "A girl all alone on the streets of London… Bare-foot and… vulnerable." Valentine shivered, but was determined not to show her fear.

"Show yourself!" She snapped at the voice, glaring death into the darkness around her. She stood her ground, trying to calm her pounding heart. She could here loud footsteps coming closer to her, _but from where?_ The useless lamp post only seemed to light up a small area around her, and no further.

Before she could gasp, a hand shot from the darkness and covered her mouth, the other arm circling around her waist to drag her into the darkness. She squirmed and struggled, her angry and frightened screams muffled by her attackers hand.

_Don't show your fear! Fight back! _She told herself, knowing that her fear could be the death of her. _And so can stupidity, I have to calm down and… and- _"What's wrong little lamb? Are you scared?!" Her back was slammed into a brick wall an in a deserted alleyway, making her grunt out in pain.

"Leave me alone! I-I'll scream!" She knew this wasn't intimidating, but she needed time, she had nothing to threaten this… this sick stranger with. Said stranger let out a barking laugh, leaning in so she could finally see her attacker.

He was relatively young, but looked older due to serious purplish baggage under his eyes. He was deathly pale and as he threw his head back to laugh, Valentine saw two glinting fangs that screamed to her. _Vampire! I knew it! Oh man, I'm in trouble now…_

"It's the same thing every time! 'Oh no! Please don't hurt me! I'll give you everything I own'. Ha-ha! You humans are pathetic!" Her head began to blur, feeling dizzy from the slam in the wall. She was unconscious in minutes, listening to the maniacal laughter of her kidnapper. He dragged her limp body off in the distance, to only god knows where…

???, ???, ??? AM/PM

Valentine woke up coughing, a horrible disgusting smell entered her nostrils, and it took a lot to stop from throwing up. Her life could not get any more confusing or conflicting! Really! Ending up in Hellsing, only to be kidnapped by a disgusting F.R.E.A.K! _Only me…_

Papers were scattered all over the place, some crumpled and others ripped. A snapped table, broken chairs, and a crumbling desk only added to the décor. _Talk about Creepy Stalker Kidnapper Chic…_

Dried blood was smeared on the walls, bags seeping with blood piled into the corner, and she discovered as she placed hesitant feet on the carpet, only to find blood seeping through her toes in an uncomfortable squish.

She tip toed over to the bags, and with shaky hands she opened them to find a dismembered body in it. It was obviously a few days old, and the rot attracted flies, that flew out into her face.

She sucked on breath and stumbled backwards, holding a hand to her stomach. Luckily her morbid fascination was keeping her from throwing up her last meal.

She walked over to a boarded window and looked out a crack, she couldn't tell where she was, which was unnerving. _I have to get out of her before that guy comes back…_ Valentine made haste towards the door, grabbing the cold door knob and twisted it slowly to open the door without much noise. Despite this, the hinges squeaked as the rusting metal rubbed against each other. She was surprised she wasn't died yet, but knew that fate would surely become her if she didn't hurry the hell out of there.

_Maybe it's because I'm a virgin, and they just want to save me for later. Or maybe their sacrificing me to their boss or something! Oh man, I'm screwed! _

Valentine looked down both ways of the hall way. Nothing. Not creak or whisper, but ominous deadly silence. It was more intimidating then anything, and fear struck her heat as she heard a F.R.E.A.K burst into a fit of laughts from the the other end of the hallway she was looking down. _Thank you, Mr. Wanna-Be Vampire, you've successfully made me make an intelligent decision, _she thought, scampering quietly down to the opposite end.

???, ???, ??? AM/PM

Valentine was desperately was looking for the exit from this crumbling hell-hole. Sadly, she searched too hard and walked into a meeting of F.R.E.A.K.S. They all looked at her bit surprised but then realized she was a human, and a virgin. Oh, whoopee for them!

"Oh, sorry. Wrong door. I'll just… go now." She said, laughing breathlessly, trying to hide her nervousness as she sprinted down the hallway. _Run away, run away!_ They ran after her in bloodlust, stalking their prey.

'_Why do these things happen to me? Whyyyy?' _She thought, relentlessly running all over the place barely dodging some of the F.R.E.A.K.S. One had even caught on to her shirt, luckily she was wearing a shirt and sports bra underneath. Thank god for thinking ahead irrelevantly.

She ran up a pair of steps and was soon found trapped by several F.R.E.A.K.S. Two below the stairs, three in front of her and two behind her. She looked over to see a window to her right, _Okay, get eaten by not-so-dead dead people, or jump out the window?_ "What are you going to do now, little lamb?!" The same vampire who kidnapped her cackled and approached her.

She held out her hand, and he stopped, confused "I'll tell you what I'm going to do!-" While he was waiting for her to continue, she threw herself out the window before they had time to react, plummeting downward from four stories up. Her breath was lost as she smacked straight into a deep lake.

???,???, ??? AM/PM

It felt like forever she was under water, it was like one of those horror stories where you touch the bottom of the river and you just can't reach the top of the river in time before you suffocate from the lack of air. That's how she felt as she was desperately flailing her arms in an attempt to swim. She pushed her legs off the ground, rocketing towards the top in determination. She gasped for air as she emerged, shoot her arm out of the freezing water to grasp the edge of the lake. On her hands and knees, it felt like she was coughing up a lung as running from vampires and falling into a freezing lake finally caught up to her.

Her break was cut short as she noticed the Hellsing armored trucks only a few feet away from her. She stumbled to her feet and dashed for the fence, only to be caught around the middle.

"Let go!" She screamed as it took two men to rip her from the fence. "I'm human! God damn it!" She stood right back up from her laying position grabbing the hand of the one solider and placed it over her pounding heart.

"There. See. I'm human. Don't kill me please." She exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath. Three death encounters in one night, and she was shaking like a leaf from exhaustion and nervousness. _Compose yourself Valentine! Don't be weak!_ she was able to gain composer back to her cold self as they dragged her back to Sir Integra. Finally, she calmed her beating heart and tried to gain her dignity back as the soldiers dragged her to Integra. She was a lot prettier looking in person, but her expression was colder too. Her icy blue eyes bored into Valentine's dramatic blue ones

"Sir, we found her trying to climb a fence to escape. She's human. What should we do with her?" The one solider asked standing at ease.

The woman sighed in exasperation, the situation complicating itself. "She knows too much… she could be a danger to Hellsing… I don't like condemning a human girl to death. But she is a liability. I'm sure she'd make a lovely snack for Alucard." Integra said looking away, feeling the burden of the young girls life weigh on her shoulders.

"Did I hear snack?" Alucard appeared out of the darkness.

"Are you serious?! No no no!" Valentine panicked, losing her composer. "Really, Sir. Feeding me to a vampire isn't necessary." Valentine stated.

Alucard smirked, the girl was trying to save her own hide in vain.

"Give me one reason why it's not necessary?" Integra snapped, all guilt gone. 

"I'm… I'm not useless! I've use to work in an armory, and I-I know how to use guns. I can do paperwork! And… and well, I'd rather work with guns. But I'll do paperwork too, or I could run errands… you know, errand girl… You know, I'm not that delicious! I wouldn't be a satisfying meal, really!" She grinned sheepishly.

"I think she can provide some use to us." Alucard grinned darkly roughly grabbing her and studied her a bit. Valentine stood there not sure what to do because his grip was like iron clasps, she was trying her hardest to keep perverted thoughts from her mind, as she really wanted to fling herself at him.

"Even though she was going to be my snack." He roughly turned Valentine's head to the side getting a good view of her neck. "Ahh, you were lying, you would've been… a delicacy to savor." He said creepily backing away after having a sniff or two.

Integra rolled her eyes lighting a cigarette. "Fine. Get her into the truck." She grumbled blowing rings of smoke. "But God help me if you do something to blow our cover I will feed you to Alucard." She barked in warning.

"Yes, Sir." Valentine said nodding before walking with the one man.

"You're lucky." He said to Valentine in a whisper.

"How so?" Valentine asked. She had went back to her emotionless self.

"Usually when Sir Integra comes across another human at a vampire scene she usually orders Alucard to drink them dry no matter how much they plead. It's obvious she doesn't like to do it, but you heard her, they can be a liability." He explained with a nod opening the door to the armored truck.

Valentine shrugged but the image of Alucard sucking a crying human dry crossed her head. The human was crying out as Alucard had both of his arms wrapped around her as he continued to eat the person without the hint of stopping.

"Um… What's your name?" He asked Valentine raising a brow at her growing grin... it was almost sadistic.

Valentine snapped away from her thought and the grin disappeared with it. "Valentine." She said bluntly not asking for his name.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely, smiling somewhat flirtatiously at her. She just wasn't interested in his pure soul… Though he did slightly remind her of Alice.

Valentine yawned, "so what's your name?" her bored monotone voice didn't seem to affect his own smile.

"My name is Aaron." He said smiling just Alice would have.

Valentine couldn't help but smile back. Hey, everyone has weak spots! Aaron was already beginning to grow on her, just as Alice had. He was adorable but if she was beginning to get a weakness from him she needed to get away from him as soon as possible... Or at least get rid of the gentle smile she had on her face.

She looked away and closed her eyes to get rid of the smile but then Integra was yelling at everyone to get home. Unfortunately, Aaron was driving. "You look tired. You should get some sleep on the way back." He said with a caring smile.

"I'm fine." She grumbled looking out her window… Her thoughts moved to Alucard, and how he was so much more attractive in person then in anime form. His personality was much more… morbid. She just loved it so much. Oh, the evil thoughts that would share!


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing Manor, London, England, ???AM/PM

The manor looked much bigger in person, soldiers prowling the grounds and armor truck littering the front entrance. Integra stood on the steps motioning Valentine out of the truck with Alucard appearing beside her side, his usual smirk present.

Valentine climbed out of the armored truck, and toward Integra. She stole a glance at Walter and then at Alucard before turning her gaze back to the intimidating woman in front of her.

"You're free to go, Walter will drive you." Integra said sharply, before turning on her heel and marching back into the mansion, Alucard at her heels. Apparently she had changed her mind on the way back to the manor.

Walter bowed, "hello, Miss Valentine. Might I ask of your address?"

"I don't live in London …" Valentine said making Integra stop at the door. She turned her head with a glare.

"Well where _do_ you live?" Her annoyance was evident, a vain bulging in angry on her forehead.

"I live in America … I think…." She mumbled, looking down at the now interesting ground to kick some dirt. Integra made her feel like a cockroach on her marvelous clean kitchen floor. She hadn't felt so pathetic and low in her whole life.

"You _think_? How, pray tell, do you forget such information?" Integra practically growled, lighting a cigar to calm herself. Valentine thought it to be a futile attempt, as it seemed nothing could calm the angry woman. She wouldn't be surprised if she just spontaneously combusted right before their eyes.

"I must've gotten a concussion, as when I woke up, I was in an alleyway," Valentine explained coolly, as if it weren't a big deal. The woman clashed in death stares, narrowing eyes at each other in an unspoken competition.

Walter looked at Integra in anticipation, who was staring at Valentine. The raven-haired girl switched her weight on her opposite foot, sighing as if bored. Valentine was used to scowls and yelling, they did not have a long effect on her, as Integra would have liked.

"I think she should stay." Seras, who had arrived shortly after the staring contest, piped in shyly.

"Your vote doesn't count, Police Girl." Alucard grunted folding his arm across his chest. His internal clock was telling him the sun would be up soon. He wanted matters to be over with, as he was impatient to rest.

Seras sighed, it was true, she didn't have much say in anything around here. Perhaps Integra would consider it for once, though, she knew that was close to impossible.

Alucard huffed at Seras. He was very disapproving when it came to listening to anything Seras had to say (or think, for that matter). Until she followed orders to drink blood instead of trying to keep her innocence, she would be nothing more than the little girl who he should have left to die with the priest. Harsh, but then again, when was Alucard not harsh?

"Fine, I'll give her a week. Consider this a trial, Miss Valentine; if you fail you know your fate will be gruesome." Integra then dismissed herself from the subject, turning her back to the group as she stridently walked into the mansion.

Alucard smirked forebodingly, looking down upon Valentine, who tried to avert her eyes from the overly handsome vampire. Seras, however, smiled brightly (conscience of her teeth) at the young woman, and patted her lightly on the back. It was barely a tap, as she didn't want to hurt the girl with her newly found and hard-to-control vampire strength.

Valentine sighed melodramatically, "It's very hard not to find that arousing, you know." Her bluntness made Seras blush and draw back her arm quickly; as her master laughed, (it was really more of a bark).

"You will be a fun one!" He let out another laugh (or bark) before disappearing in his shadows.

"Don't mind him, miss, he enjoys getting a scare out of people." Walter said, opening the door for both Seras and Valentine, to a lush foyer. Valentine let out a low whistle, spotting a large and expensive (probably worth more than ten of her apartments).

"Oh, it's alright… I don't mind all that much." Walter gave her look as he spotted the small grin forming on her face, as she distracted herself by looking around the front entrance of the mansion.

Seras sighed, couldn't anyone be normal around here? Never mind their differences, it was rare to find girls around her, so she would take what she could get. "I'm Seras, Seras Victoria. It's a nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand, giving Valentine a friendly and bubbly grin.

"I'm Valentine… ah, my last names not all that important," Valentine replied, sharing a much darker grin, her eyes still cold as she shook Seras' hand (she didn't want to admit it, but the girls grip was likely to break her hand if she squeezed any harder).

"Day is approaching fast, Miss Victoria, I advise you get to your room to rest," as if on cue with Walters suggestion, Seras yawned widely, showing her fangs, but then blushed and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry Valentine… ah, I'll see you later, k?" She looked heavily disappointing at the suns timing, dragging her feet up the stairs to look like a puppy that was denied its favorite bone.

Valentine watched her go downstairs until a few of the men filed into the lobby. Walter began walking again, and she followed, not wanting be lost in the sea of soldiers. "I'll prepare a room for you."

The girl had busied herself in a failing attempt to map out the manor, trying to commit all the camera positions to memory. However, Walter stopped in front of a plain oak door, halting Valentine abruptly. "This will be your room, Miss Valentine. It's not much, but surely it will fulfill your needs."

He was right, the room was much, it could be described in a simple word: Plain. White walls, a bed (a white bedspread of course), a few closed windows donned in (white) blinds, a closet (it could hardly be called anything but a hole in the wall), and a single bare light bulb handing from the middle of the ceiling. Valentine just itched to get her hands on some paint, any paint at all!

"Thank you, Walter."

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss Valentine?" Walter asked, watching her inspect the room with a finger on her lips and furrowed eyebrows.

"Food would be nice," she said, and then looked down at herself before smiling sheepishly at the butler, "and some… dry clothes?"

It was hard to _not_ notice the way the young lady looked. Wet, dirty, tired. But yet, she held an indifferent look to her eyes that bewildered Walter, as she was found at the scene of a large F.R.E.A.K hideout.

"Yes, I'll see what I can do for the clothing part, Miss Valentine," Walter said bowing slightly. "Is there something specific you would like to eat?" His eyes followed her as she flipped open a book, wiggling her nose as dust flew up.

"Anything is good, really, as long as it's… food," she waved her hand to get rid of the dust before setting that book down, only to pick up another, opening this one with caution.

Walter nodded, closing the door behind him as he left. Surely Seras would not mind if Valentine borrowed some clothes, but he would need to get Valentines size for her temporary uniform… and perhaps her permanent one. But first, the food.

As Valentine flipped through the book, she couldn't help the small smirk that grew on her lips as she studied the gory pictures. The mansion was no doubt filled with all sorts of these books, and she needed to study up on the supernatural if she ever survived the trial, as she knew a lot of Hellsing, but there was probably not a lot of things that were told or explained.

Now, if only she could get her hands on Abraham's journals… now that would be something she would kill for. The book she had seemed for mere children in comparison, and probably lacked the rather juicy details of the supernatural, not to mention the studies of Dracula (even those were rather cruel, even to her tastes) and the full story of Lucy's death.

Unfortunately, they were probably all in German, a language of many she was not knowledgeable in. But my god, even that would be better than sitting in a quiet starch white room with nothing but dusty books to entertain herself. Even the quiet bothered Valentine, as she would usually have the Television on, or at least the fan running.

_I really have to watch myself around here, not even my thoughts will be private, which means no more thinking of my old life, or they'll know I was lying. Not only that, but they'll throw me in the crazy bin for think their world was a show!_

She sighed, setting the book down on the table to pace the room in thought. She hoped Walter would get back soon with clothes, otherwise the bed sheets will be soaked by the time her nap was over. _It's either that or be the grumpy bitch you always are when you're tired… well, it's worse than normal when you're tired. _

A knock interrupted her thoughts, and Walter opened the door slightly to stick his head in. "I've brought some clothes of Miss Victoria. You'll be borrowing for the time being. Oh, and a meal is being prepared as we speak… I will leave you to change." He turned to leave after giving her a towel and the nightgown, pausing as he heard Valentine speak to him.

"Thank you Walter, if you see Seras again, tell her thank you as well." He nodded, and left her to dress. It was… uncomfortable, in Valentines taste. Too drifty and fluffy, much like the dresses she despised when she was little. _Never again, I told myself, but I'd rather this than dirty wet clothes._

An hour later, and still no food. Every five seconds her stomach would growl relentlessly for five minutes until settling down for another five-second break. _Damn… I'd sell my mother for a chicken sandwich right now… _The book she was staring at was tossed at the end of the bed, and her head turned to the window to see the sunrise. The sky turned beautifully multicolored, it was nice, yeah, but nothing mattered to Valentine now besides the grumbling of her stomach and resting of her eyes.

Just as she was about to doze off, the door opened, making her force her eyes open. She lifted her head off the pillow, "is it ready yet?"

Walter blinked and nodded handing her the tray full of food, "thank you, Walter." She barely mumbled as he turned to leave.

"I will be coming back in a few hours to ready you for your trial, I suggest getting some rest… as it most likely be the only rest you will have for a while." He made his departure, leaving Valentine dig into her more than healthy proportion of food.

After the food disappeared rather quickly from her tray, she set it to the side before diving under the blanket to get as much rest as she could…

Hellsing Manor, London, England. ???AM

Valentine woke to someone shuffling around the room, only to find that Walter cleaning the small messes she had made before dozing off. A tray full of food was set on the table next to a bundle of clothes she guessed to be her make-shift uniform.

It was a standard uniform, caviar vest, a belt, boots and the uniform part. Luckily, this uniform had pants. _'Good. No Seras mini-skirt for me…'_ She thought looking at Walter.

"What time is it?" Valentine asked, yawning a bit, running her fingers through her hair to make it less wild. She still looked a bit messy, no doubt.

"Good morning, Miss Valentine. It is 6:30 I believe," Walter told her, "I will inform you now. There is little to no women in training right now." Walter said grabbing the tray to place it on her nightstand.

"I would suspect it so. I'm used to being surrounded by men at work, as there's not many woman there either…" Valentine explained, "I just hope they're not too egotistical.

She stood up from the bed, smiling a bit at Walter as he handed her a brush. He was looking somewhat puzzled, "well, actually, I'm afraid quite a bit of them have large egos."

"Good. Then I'll have some form of entertainment while in hell." Her smirk nearly made Walter shiver as he closed the door behind him for privacy. _How abnormal, Alucard is sure to have a thing or two in common with her…_

Hellsing Training Field, London, England. 7:30AM

Ferguson stood in front of Valentine while the rest of the men were training. He eyed her up and down circling her making sure her uniform was in place and seeing what could possibly be worked on.

"She's too small. She'd be eaten in a minute." He said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked to Walter.

"Excuse me, _sir_, but you underestimate me." At first glance her smile would seem innocent, but it was perverse, "I wouldn't do that if_I_ were _you_." She continued, giggling wickedly.

Ferguson's eye twitched, he lifted up a hand and waved over a man who was not the largest, but defiantly larger then Valentine.

"Hand-to-hand combat, go." Ferguson commanded, although the man beside him seemed hesitant, much to Valentines annoyance.

"Sir, I don't think it's fair to her that I have to-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he was interrupted by a scoff – courtesy of Valentine.

"I think you'll be thinking differently in a moment… C'mon, what are you? Afraid of a _girl_?" She mocked him openly, her tongue running over her upper lip as her grin grew.

Before the man had a chance to respond, her wrist was shoved upwards to the man's nose, effectively breaking it. He cried out in surprise and pain, stumbling backwards as blood spewed. "Oops! Now now, you had enough time to attack me! Don't go pointing the finger at me!" She hooted with disturbing laughter as the soldier charged at her in anger. She barely dodged as she side-stepped, hooking her arm with his and jumping on his back.

The man fell to the ground at the extra weight, trying to flip over so his face was no longer planted into the ground. His hand shot up in a desperate attempt to hit her, grabbing onto her neck in a chokehold.

It was effective, as Valentine began to turn purple of the lack of oxygen, clawing at his hand with her own, while the other grabbed his ear in an attempt to pull him further from herself. Her boot came in contact with his neck as she pushed off desperately, seeing black dots appear before her eyes.

The push of her boot against his throat and the grip on his ear resulted in a sickening tear, followed by a blood-curdling scream. The grip on her throat was immediately withdrawn, making Valentine throw herself to the side, gasping for air.

Suddenly she was pulled off the ground frantically, "What are you, crazy?! You just tore that mans ear off!" Ferguson screamed and pulled her off towards Integra's office, as soldiers rushed to the mans aid.

"Well, gee, I was only doing as commanded! I'm beginning to think you wanted me to be beaten!"

Sir Integra's office, London, England. 7:55AM

Integra rubbed her temples, "The man you attacked, one of the best in that squad, is now at the hospital wing. Apparently, any more harder, and the blow to the nose would have killed him. He's going to have to be off duty for several _weeks_… and his ear… you _tore _his ear off!" She reviewed, lighting another cigar to calm her nerves.

"That… sounds about right." The reply was said with a sigh, her hands behind her head in a lax way.

"This will cause problems. Not only is one of my best, out of a job for a number of weeks, but you do realize if you killed him, not only would _you_ be held responsible for his death, but the _entire Hellsing Organization_!" She spoke a tone that meant not to be trifled with, her icy blues glaring at Valentine, who was beginning to be a headache.

"Well, I'm not the leader of an organization that hunts the things that go bump in the night, but I can understand that pretty clearly." The snarky remark made Integra bite down on her cigar, nearly gnawing through it.

"You seem pretty laidback about the matter, after _nearly killing a man_! No, I don't think you do understand, Miss Valentine!"

That earned a scoff from the girl, but her glare softened when she remember just exactly what her fate could be if she angered this woman too much. "I… apologize, alright? Just what exactly am I supposed to do about it now?"

"You are becoming a great headache, keep this up, and your trial will be cut short and you will meet a cruel end. You may continue training, I think you've proven to hold your own against a human, but the supernatural is much different. And I better not see any more of my soldiers ending up in the hospital wing because of you."

Valentine shuffled her feet, "so I suppose that means I can't remove any limbs, then?" fighting down a cheeky smile and choking back her laughter.

At the joke, Integra slammed her fist on her desk, standing abruptly to point at the door, "OUT!" she scurried out the door, giggling wickedly.

To her dismay, outside the door stood Ferguson, who looked so angry he could have had steam gushing out his ears. "Listen, little girl, you may have caught him off guard, but the other fella's around here won't be as nice. I'm giving you warning; you mess with anyone else and you'll be in for a whole lotta' hell.

"I think I proved I'm not just some_ little girl. _I can handle my own, so look, I'm giving _you _a warning, I may not deserve any respect as a soldier yet, but as a woman I demand just as much respect as you give your men, if not… well then I'll be ignoring my direct orders not to put any more men into the medical wing."

Ferguson gritted his teeth, not believing the audacity of the young woman before him. "Now, I was also given direct orders to continue my training, so, you commin' or not?"

This was going to be one long week…


End file.
